leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ekko/@comment-26481118-20150609201046
Guys, here´s my opinion on Ekko and his skills: - Passive: His passive has a nice slow and damage proc, but you have to consider that he has to get close to his target to proc it. While in a 1v1 against a squishy this passive is great (and not OP, he is an assassin! And assassins are made to do heavy damage and stick to their targets.), but in teamfights you have to decide wisely whether to go in just to proc the passive, get caught by the enemy team, cclocked and killed, or not. It is a high risk - medium reward ability in teamfights, but a medium risk - high reward passive in 1v1. That´s what assassins are made for. - Q: His Q has a really fast travel speed in the first phase, but it´s range is not that high and it deals low damage on the first impact. It´s second impact and slow can be avoided by walking to the side. (unfortunally, most people try to walk backwards to avoid it, but they fail, because its traveling with them and then they complain that the ability is OP and so hard to avoid) - W: To hit a great W you need a great feeling for where the enemy AND you will be in 3 seconds. 3 seconds are a great time in LoL. It`s easy for the enemy to avoid if they see when you cast it, and even if they react just when they see the circle it`s still enough time to walk or dash out of it. The passive is a nice execution ability and doesn´t have a great impact overall because of Ekkos low attack speed. - E: Every assassin needs a gapcloser and Ekko has one. It´s made out of two parts: the fixed dash and the teleport autoattack. With this ability he gets the mobility he needs to outplay other. The damage is not high so the main function is the gapclose and outplay part. - R: A guy with a timemachine can travel in time. Obvious. The massive damage from this ability is ok, because it´s so hard to set up in most situations. Experienced players will stay away from the Ult clone so they don´t get hit by it. It also can be used to escape if a engage goes wrong or when you need the extra bit of health to survive. It also grants invurnability and untargetability to avoid hard cc or ults like Vi´s Battery and Assault of Caitlyn´s Ace in a Hole. But if you use it for this purpose the damage part is very likely to be useless. Overall he is pretty balanced. His strength of his CC and passive trades with the fact that he has high mana costs and a low mana pool. Because of that he has to use his abilities wisely and only if they are needed. I solve the mana issues at the start with a dorans ring. It gives you the ability to dish out more damage and regen mana while you are csing. I can´t understand the people who buy Lichbane as first item. A Ludens Echo offers much more damage for all of his abilities even if he hasn´t finished it yet. The Lichbane is only useful if you dive in with E everytime instead of poking with Q.